sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
Ally
Alexandra was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. She is well remembered for being the "Queen of Jokers" and for instigating the most fights in the game, being the first recognizable Villain of the Sandbox Big Brother Series She also hosted Sandbox Big Brother 2 and Sandbox Big Brother 3, Sandbox Big Brother 4 and Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. She later came back to play in Sandbox Big Brother 7 Sandbox Big Brother 1 "hi! i'm Ally and i'm a huge fan of big brother and survivor. if you keep up with ORGs you might know me from EMBB4 in the vivor lobby, which i'm currently in. i'm excited to play an org in the lobby I consider home !! :')" Ally entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week one she was able to form several alliances, most notably Vivorer Alliance :) and her Final 2 with deandean, but the former sunk quickly after N1ed backdoored him. Ally decided to call him out on it. During week 1, she staged a fight with TheStyleAisle and while other houseguests were confused, they eventually admitted it was a fake fight. She managed to avoid getting nominated week 2, but during killic33's reign on week 3, she was nominated alongside Sports123492. Right after it was announced, she called killic33 out as they had gone talk to her right before the ceremony asking what she was thinking, but they weren't around. rockgirlnikki won the PoV and decided not to save anyone. During the PoV and Eviction ceremonies, she fought with killic33 again, but in the end Ally was saved in a 7-3 vote. During week 4 she had another small fight with N1ed, but not much came out of it. However she managed to stay safe that week, and then had a calm week during week 5, although not without staging a fight with dooze before she was evicted. During week 6, she was not one of deandean's target on his hell week but after he outed the pastebin with his HoH room conversations, including the ones he had with Ally, she was screwed, specially as he outed how Ally called TheTigress a "she-devil" which would be taken very wrong by her later. She also announces that she is desperately looking for allies, although is pretty much ignored. On week 7, she helped out TheStyleAisle win the HoH, but he decided to nominate her anyways, alongside sammy, and she later caled him "spineless" as well as called out the house in general for targetting her as she was someone with barely any allies and who also couldn't won competitions. At the same time, she called out TheTigress, claiming how she "Would need to fuck up something fierce to not win this game" and then the fight continued from there. Ironically, she was able to win the PoV and save herself that week. Sadly she was nominated the very next week by TheTigress, alongside with N1ed, and after she also won the PoV, she decided to keep the same nominations, and Ally was evicted in a 5-1 vote. During her period in the Jury House, she became the biggest TheTigress' supporters for a long time, defending her from people she considered to be bitter Jurors (most namely rockgirlnikki and collokey) but in the end, after seeing their Jury speeches, she decided to cast her vote for TheStyleAisle. Ally's Jury Speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Ratings Voting History Sandbox Big Brother 7 "hi! i’m alexandra aka the artist formerly known as ally from season 1. agus threatened to kill my family if i didn’t accept so here i am. pray for me." Alexandra aka Ally joined the house as one of the 7 Returning Players. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History *Week 5's eviction was a double eviction, with houseguests voting to save instead of voting out. Trivia * Ally, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, achieving 3rd place in EMBB4 and she got 13th place in EMBBAS. ** She was also a cohost for EMBB5. * Just like many other participants in the series, she also participated in Epicmafia Survivor series, getting 10th place in EMVV3. * She is also currently a cohost for the Sandbox The Mole series. * She was the first Jury Member on the Sandbox Big Brother series * She had the most Jokers Ratings first place. * She won the "America's Favorite" award. * Her Diary Room was one of the runner-ups for "Best Diary Room". * She was voted in several Touchy Subjects categories, mostly negative: "Who wrongly thinks is in control of the house", "Who would be a bitter Jury member", "Who is the best liar of the house", "Who is trying too hard", "Who has the biggest sense of entitlement" and "Who do you want to vote out next" * Due to N1ed not fulfilling his Jury duties, leading into an even number of Jurors, if the final vote had been a tie, then Ally's vote would be removed, effectively breaking the tie in favor of the person she did not vote for. This didn't happen however, as TheStyleAisle was crowned winner in a 5-1 vote. * She was drafted by tricksterer who ended up being the winner of the Fantasy Draft. * Her host draft team for season 2 consisted of Ginga, qrstuv, deandean, verumbark. She got third place. * Her host draft team for season 3 consisted of Jampire, lazershus, Jpriced, DjShanz and Jeff. She got second place. * Her host draft for season 4 consisted of Merlot, itxLuca, dyke and MrMongrel. She got second place.